Family Ties
by mxfan
Summary: Billie finds her sister, but also finds out a family secret.
1. Christy and the Secret

Billie walks around the attic getting potions together. Piper walks in holding Chris in her arms and Wyatt following behind her. "Where are you going? Piper asked "To kick a demons ass." Billie quickly said making a break for the door making it out the door. "Billie!" Piper calls. Billie walks back into the attic. "Yeah?" Billie asked "What demon?" Piper asked her. "The demon I believe has my sister." Billie explained looking Piper straight in the eye. "We're going with you." Piper said "You can't. This is my fight. "Billie told Piper serious. "I know Billie, but you can't do this alone." Piper told Billie then looking up at the ceiling. "Paige!" Piper yelled calling for her sister.

Paige orbed in front of Piper. "You called?" Paige asked looking at her sister then Billie. "What's going on." Paige asked. "Billie thinks she found her sister and the demon who may now have her. I need you to go get Phoebe from work." Piper said walking out of the attic.

"Do you know where this demon might be?" Paige asked Billie. "The underworld. I herd one of the demons talk about Christy at magic school." Billie said. "And you just happened to be there?" Paige asked confused on how she found her. "Yeah, I was there to vanquish a demon I've been tracking and some demons where there so I hid." Billie explained. "Did you vanquish him?" Paige asked "Sure did. After the demons shimmered away." Billie said matter of factly.

"Where is Phoebe?" Piper asked walking back in without the boys. "I haven't gone to get her." Paige said "Go get her." Piper said with a hint of concern in her voice.

Paige orbed away. Piper looked at Billie. "Are you sure they're in the underworld?" Piper asked. "This is particular demon lives in the underworld." Billie informed Piper. "Piper, we are so close." Billie says worried.

Paige orbed in with Phoebe. "Okay, Billie has some potions. The boys are with Le--… Victor. So, let's go." Piper said missing Leo. The boys would have been with Leo not Victor. Things had been so hard since Leo was iced. She walked over to Paige and put her hand on her shoulder. Phoebe and Billie joined them and waited for the feeling of being orbed.

Paige orbed them to the underworld. A demon stood near them with a young woman who was standing in front of them. Piper put her arms up, but the demon ran. Piper and Paige ran after him. Phoebe went to the young woman. "Are you okay?" Phoebe asked her wanting to make sure she was okay. "Yeah, I'm okay." The young woman replied. "Billie?" The woman asked surprised. "Christy?" Billie asked just as surprised.

The two women realized who each other was and hugged. "Where have you been?" Christy asked "Looking for you." Billie said holding back tears. "There is something you need to know." Christy told Billie. "What is it?" Billie asked. Christy glanced at Phoebe then back at Billie. "When you were like two. Dad had an affair with a demon. Dad never knew that what she was….she had a child, Brook Lynn. Mom and dad never knew about her and mom never knew about the affair. Brook Lynn's mother took her away. We need to find her, Billie." Christy told her little sister. "We will." Billie said looking at Phoebe shocked at the news. "We will definitely help in anyway we can." Phoebe said.

A demon appeared throwing an athame at Christy and then shimmed away. Christy fell to the ground with the sound of Billie screaming Christy. Billie rushed over to her older sister crying and held her in her arms. Phoebe rushed over, too. "Find her. Protect her. Be the sister I wasn't able to be." Christy asked Billie her breathing slowing down. "I promise." Billie promised Christy tears falling down her cheeks. Christy stopped breathing and died.


	2. One Step Closer

Piper and Paige came running in. "He got away. "Paige said "What happened?" Piper asked "A demon attacked. This is her sister. "Phoebe said with hurt in her eyes. "We have to find her." Billie sobbed. "Find who?" Piper asked "Her other sister." Phoebe explained. "We should go. You can explain later." Paige said

Paige orbed everyone to the manor. Phoebe held a crying Billie in her arms. Phoebe told Piper and Paige about the affair and Brook Lynn. "I'm sorry." Piper said teary eyed knowing what Billie was going through. "Me too." Paige said

Billie soon fell asleep and victor carried her into the guest room. Billie woke up the next morning, stretching and yawning. She looked around realizing she was not in her dorm room. Christy came to mind and Billie laid back down.

Piper walked in. "Your up. Breakfast is in the kitchen." Piper told her holding the door handle and peaking in. Billie glanced at Piper when she opened the door, hears the comment and pulls the pillow from beneath her head, and grunts loudly from irritation at the thought of getting out of bed.

Finally, Billie got out of bed and went downstairs and went to the kitchen dressed in jeans, a shirt and a nice jacket. "I'm going to class." Billie said turning to leave. "Aren't you hungry?" Phoebe asked "No, No I'm not." Billie replied. "Billie, wait." Paige said "Billie stopped not turning around. " I know your hurting, but the only thing I can think of to make this better s to find Brook Lynn and I don't know were to start." Billie said now facing Paige and her sisters.

"Why don't you go back to the guest room and rest? We'll figure out something." Paige told Billie. "Alright…I'll go." Billie said walking toward the stairs. She stops at the stairs and then turns around. "Thanks…for everything." Billie said. "Your welcome." Piper said with a smile. Billie walks upstairs to the doorway of the guest room. She then walks up to the attic with an idea she then makes the potion to go to magic school and a potion to get back. She went back downstairs and changed into her "demon" outfit.

Once Billie was at magic school she started to look around. She saw a young demon by himself in what used to be Paige's office. "Hey, what are you doing in here?" Billie asked him trying to act like a demon. "Finding anything that could help us figure out the charmed ones weaknesses." the demon replied. Billie walked toward him and pushed him up against the wall. "You're that witch who works for the charmed ones!" The demon said realizing who she was. "Yeah and your going to tell me what I want to know. My sister, Christy…She was taken as a child." Billie said hoping he would know what she was talking about. "Who?" The demons asked confused. "She was around seven or eight. She had brown hair. She says we have a sister, Brook Lynn." Billie explained. "Years ago a woman. A demon was supposed to look after two children. I over herd them talking about it. She called one of them Brook Lynn." The demon told Billie. "Where did she keep them?" Billie asked him. "At a blue house on 75th street here in San Francisco. " The demon answered. Billie let him go and then picked up an atheme and threw it at him making him disappear in a cloud of fire.

Billie used the last potion she had to go back to the manor. Just then Victor walked in. "Hey, Billie. Where have you been?" Victor asked "Oh, hey, Victor. I was at magic school." Billie told him. "I got a demon to talk." Billie informed Victor. Paige walked in listening to them talk.


	3. Heartbreak

**Unknown Powers: **_Pulse Wave- _The power to send a pulse wave to a person or persons and knocks them down or knocks them out. Ultra low frequency sound waves, like whoosh! Too high for humans to hear.

Minute's later four demons shimmered in. "That traitor may have betrayed us, but not again." The demon in front told them. Piper walked in with Phoebe and saw the demons. She put her hands up blowing up the demon who spoke. The other three shimmered away not wanting the same fate as the other demon.

"What did he tell you?" victor asked referring to the demon that Billie got to talk. Billie told them what the young demon had told her. "Let's go then." Phoebe said walking out of the attic. Paige, Piper, Victor and Billie followed her.

"I'll stay with the boys." Victor said once they got to the living room. "Okay, you guys ready?" Piper asked turning her attention to Phoebe, Paige and Billie.

"Yeah." Billie said following the sisters out of the manor. Piper drove to the only blue house on 75th street. It was dirty and empty. Obviously it was abandoned. "I'm sorry, hinny." Phoebe said hugging Billie. Billie stood there with a look of hurt in her eyes.

They all went back to the manor to see Victor giving Wyatt and Chris lunch. "You didn't find her did you?" Victor asked "No." Billie said then walking into the living room. Piper picked up Wyatt and Victor picked up Chris and they went into the living room. Paige and Phoebe followed them, too.

"We're going to find her." Victor told Billie meaning it. "I just…I want…I need…" Billie said not able to finish her sentence. "To find your sister. We know and we will. I promise you that, Billie, but that is going to take time." Piper says stepping closer to Billie. "Maybe not….Can't we use the locator spell?" Paige asked. "We could Phoebe said. Wyatt smiled watching everyone talk. He put his arms around his mother's neck. Piper looked over at Chris who had fallen asleep in his grandfather's arms.

Billie runs upstairs to the attic ready to try Paige's suggestion. They all followed Billie. "I'll take the boys home with me." Victor said taking Wyatt from Piper. Wyatt looked up at his mother. "Go ahead, Wyatt." Piper said smiling. Wyatt looked up at his grandpa and orbed away. Minutes later Sam orbed in. "Sam?" Paige said. "Yeah, the elders thought you could use some extra help." Sam said smiling. "Well, I guess we could." Paige said. Paige told Sam what was going on and then they all stepped closer to each other.

They all stood in a circle and did the locator spell. Paige orbed everyone to the place Brook Lynn was at. Brook Lynn sat there in the corner of the room. The right side of her face laid against the cold wall. She stared off into space not moving an in when Paige orbed everyone in. "Brook Lynn?" Billie said surprised at her sister's current state. Paige, Piper, Phoebe and Sam where just as surprised. Paige had seen this sort of thing when she was a social worker, but she never got used to it. Paige stepped closer to Brook Lynn and tried to touch her shoulder, but Brook Lynn put her hand out throwing Paige across the room with her power of Pulse Wave. Piper, Phoebe and Sam ran to Paige's aide. Billie went to Brook Lynn and kneeled down to her level. "I see the moon and the moon see's me. The moon see's somebody I want to see. God bless the moon and god bless me and god bless the somebody I want to see." Billie sang to her. Billie touched Brook Lynn's arm to see if she would do anything. Brook Lynn did not. Billie held her sixteen year old sister in her arm to comfort her. "It's okay." Billie whispered.

"Billie, we should go now." Paige said still in a little pain. Brook Lynn looked up at Billie now knowing who she is. Billie shook her head agreeing with Paige. Paige and Sam orbed everyone to the manor. "Are you okay?" Billie asked Brook Lynn, but she did not respond. "Brook Lynn?" Billie said once more. "Can you hear us?" Paige asked her, but Brook Lynn would not give a response.


	4. Dreaming

Brook Lynn didn't respond. "Come on, Brook Lynn. You're scaring me." Billie said concerned about her little sister. Brook Lynn moved to the sofa and curled into a ball. She kept her focus straight in front of her.

Just as she curled up on the sofa two demons shimmered in next to Brook Lynn and grabbed her. No sound came out of Brook Lynn's mouth, but the expression on her face said everything. Fear and terror filled her face as she kept her eyes on the ground.

Billie didn't know what to do, but knew she had to do something. "Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Billie asked sarcastically, hoping it would move his attention to her and maybe Brook Lynn could get away.

Piper put her hands up blowing one of the demons up. The other still had Brook Lynn. The demons smiled at Billie's comment. He looked at Piper with fear. "Brook Lynn!" Paige said telekinetically orbing Brook Lynn to her. Brook Lynn looks up at the demon. A tear falls down her cheek from the fear she felt. She looked at her hand, which suddenly produced a fireball. She threw it at the remaining demon and watched him disappear in flames.

"How did you do that?" Piper asked. She paused for a moment. "You're a demon aren't you?" Piper asked. Brook Lynn shook her head yes never making eye contact with anyone. "I'm Billie and this is Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Sam." Billie told her pointing at them as she said their name. Brook Lynn shook her head signaling she understood. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap" Paige suggested. "Yeah, I'll take you to the guest room." Sam said walking away with Brook Lynn.

"What are we going to do?" Billie asked once Brook Lynn and Sam were gone. "She's been traumatized. Something's happened and you have to get her to open up." Paige told her. "Her mother's a demon." Billie says. "Her mother has to be the key to what's going on with her." Piper said. "Do you think that Christy was with Brook Lynn the whole time?" Billie asked. "Well, that would explain why she's so upset. Her mother's a demon and the only good person in her life was murdered." Phoebe said. "But, how would she know she's dead?" Billie asked. "I don't know." Phoebe said. The all move into the conservatory.

Brook Lynn lay in bed in the guest room upstairs. Sam sat in a chair next to the bed watching her sleep. It was long after Brook Lynn laid down that she fell asleep. Suddenly, the room got dark. Brook Lynn opened her eyes and sat up to see Sam asleep in the chair next to her. Her mother stood at the foot of the bed. She was wearing an all black robe, one that looked similar to the one Paige used to wear at magic school. She was glaring at Brook Lynn with an atheme in her hand. She walked toward her ready to strike. Brook Lynn screamed as she sat up in the bed. "Billie!" Brook Lynn cried out waking up. Sam got up and went to Brook Lynn. "It's okay." Sam assured her. Brook Lynn became unresponsive again. Brook Lynn pushed him away and got out of bed, She curled up into the corner. The sister and Billie ran upstairs, Billie in the lead. Billie opened the door and ran to her crying sister. Billie held her sixteen-year-old sister in her arms once again. After a moment Brook Lynn pushed her away. She then shimmered to the place Christy died. Brook Lynn looked around for Christy. "Christy!" Brook Lynn called out.

"We have to go after her!" Billie said raising her voice. "Maybe just Billie and Paige should go. Having us all there could just add pressure." Phoebe suggested. "That sounds okay to me." Billie said in a hurry to go. Paige looked at Piper for an opinion. "Be careful." Piper said worried about her. Paige nodded to tell her she understood and then orbed away with Billie to were she sensed Brook Lynn.

**_Note From The Author:_** I have said before that I have no intention of being Christy back. I have re-thinked that and more then likely she will return at some point in the story. So, keep reading….please.


	5. Imaginary Friends

Before Piper or Phoebe could walk away to another room in the manor to wait for their return an elder orbed in. "Where is Paige?" the elder asked. "With a charge." Piper said with her irritated, oh it's him voice. "Why?" Phoebe asked with a slightly less voice of irritation. "I just wanted to let her know she has been assigned another charge." The elder revealed. "Brook Lynn?" Sam asked standing a few feet away. "Well, yes. How did you know?" the elder asked. "We found her. She's Billie's sister." Sam told the elder. "We'll make sure Paige gets the message." Piper said raising an eyebrow. The elder nodded and orbed away.

"Brook Lynn?" Billie asked walking with Paige in the underworld. The place was familiar and Billie knew were she was. She heard someone talking. Billie and Paige walked over to where they herd the voice. Brook Lynn sat in the corner indian style talking to someone. Billie looked at the spot in the room Brook Lynn was talking to, but no one was there.

"Brook Lynn, who are you talking to?" Billie asked. Paige stood there behind Billie watching her and Brook Lynn. Brook Lynn looked up at Billie with a smile. "Christy, don't you recognize her?" Brook Lynn asked. "I don't see anyone, Brook Lynn." Billie said scared and in shock. _Why would she be talking to someone who is not there? Is she going crazy or something?_ Billie asked herself. "I don't think they can see me." 'Christy' said looking and Billie and Paige. Brook Lynn looked at Christy and then Billie. "Um…yeah we do sweetie. Billie is just joking." Paige said with a smile. "Oh, yeah. Ha ha the jokes on you." Billie said with a fake smile. "We should get the two of you home." Paige said. Billie pulled Paige aside. "I can't let Brook Lynn think she is talking and seeing Christy when she's not." Billie whispered. "I know and you can tell her, but the last thing we need is for her to shimmer off again. Let's get her home and then you can tell her that Christy is…you know…dead." Paige said. Billie nodded and went back over to Brook Lynn ready to go to the manor. Paige followed and orbed them back.

Paige orbs Billie and Brook Lynn home. "Brook Lynn we need to talk." Billie said. "About what?" Brook Lynn asked. "Just come on." Billie said. She looked at the sisters as she passed by and watched Brook Lynn enter the kitchen after her. "What's up?" Brook Lynn asked. "There is something I think you should know. It's about Christy." Billie said. She looked around. "Is she here?" Billie asked. "No, she's in the living room. You know that." Brook Lynn said. "She's not there, Brook Lynn. She died…in my arms." Billie said tears falling down her cheeks. "No! She's not! I see her! She's really there. She's not dead!" Brook Lynn yelled in tears. She ran into the living room and up the stairs.

Billie walked into the living room to where the sisters and Sam were. "I see that didn't go well." Piper said knowing what happened because Paige explained what happened while they were in the kitchen. "No, she still believes she sees Christy." Billie said. "I'm sorry, honey." Phoebe said hugging Billie. Billie nodded and walked away. She went upstairs to the guest room where Brook Lynn is. "Brook Lynn." Billie said. Brook Lynn turned around crying. "I'm sorry, but I wouldn't make something like that up. I loved Christy. I wanted her to be alive just as much as you do, but she's not." Billie said this obviously hard to say. Brook Lynn didn't respond. This was devastating news to Brook Lynn. She turned around and was silent.

Billie went downstairs. "She's not talking again." Billie said as her walked into the conservatory were the sisters and Sam had went into to relax as much as they could. Billie was upset and it showed. "She just needs some time to process all of this." Sam said. "I just want to know what is going through her head." Billie said with a feeling of hopelessness.


End file.
